thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Belkan Air Force
Belkan Air Force is the air force of the Armed Forces of Belka and is the third largest, world's oldest and the most powerful air force at the planet of Strangereal. During the Belkan War, the Belkans sent two Squadrons into the battle against the Allied forces, most Osean and Yuktobanian forces. The Belkan Air Force played a medium role in the Circum-Pacific War, 15 years later. History The Belkan Air Force was viewed as the top Air Force on the face of the planet. The Belkan Air Force produced top pilots with extensive knowledge from lessons learned in combat, coupled with the latest in aviation technology. The Belkan Air Force has also been accredited with success of Belka's expansion and acquirement of South Belka, which lead to the foundation of the Belkan Federation. The Belkan Air Force was the 'leading edge' of the sudden Belkan Advance in surrounding nations, at the beginning of the Belkan War and quickly pushed back all Osean, Ustian, Rectan, Gebet, Ratio and Sapinish forces, with lightning speed. The Belkan advance was halted in 1995 in the Republic of Ustio by mercenary forces of the Ustian Air Force 6th Air Division. From this point, the Belkan Air Force continued to fight until the war's end in June of 1995. Despite their amazing record, the Belkan Air Force was defeated by the Allied Forces of Osea, Ustio and Sapin. Near the end of the war, the Belkan Air Force was rarely seen. With the war's end, the Belkan Air Force was completely dismantled. Many of it's ace pilots had either left the country, the Air Force or joined the Osean Air Defense Force. In 2010, during the Circum-Pacific War, the Belkan Air Force had gained access to a limited amount of aircraft via Grunder Industries, meaning it was officially reformed. List of Confirmed Squadrons Eisvogel (Kingfisher) Squadron Eisvogel Squadron was a Belkan Air Force Squadron which went on to become a part of the terrorist group "A World With No Boundaries." The squad was led by Andreas Reiske. They were shot down and killed by the Galm Team during the Second Battle of Waldreich Mountains. Members *†Eisvogel 1 (Andreas Reiske) *†Eisvogel 2 (Jeffrey Bogarde) Aircraft Data *F-2A Viper Zero (x2) *Paint Scheme: Knight Gabel (Fork) Squadron Gabel Squadron is one of the "Winds of Futuro" which were 3 squadrons chosen to protect Belka's only outlet in the south, the Futuro Canal. The Squad leader is Heiko Reck. They were shot down and killed by the Galm Team during the Battle of Futuro Canal. Members *†Gabel 1 (Heiko Reck) *†Gabel 2 (Fredi Starke) Aircraft Data *F-5E Tiger II (x2) *Paint Scheme: Mercenary 5th Tactical Fighter Squadron Gault (Gold) Squadron Gault Squadron is a part of the Belkan Air Force, 18th Air Division, 5th Tactical Fighter Squadron. The squadron is led by the "Golden Woodpecker", Anton "Dr." Kupchenko, who would later become the founder of the paramilitary organization A World With No Boundaries. The Squadron disappeared from the front-lines in March 1995, with all members being confirmed dead in official reports. The Gault Team later resurfaced in late December, attempting to stall the "Mercenary Dream Team" from reaching Avalon Dam. All aircraft were shot down, with only 3 survivors confirmed. Members * †Gault 1 (Anton"Dr"Kupchenko) *†Gault 2 (Franz Spiedel) *Gault 3 (Griswold Veiser) *Gault 4 (Andrew Barry) *†Gault 5 (Egon Strauss) *†Gault 6 (Bruno Watts) *Gault 7 (Lorenz"Feniks"Riedel) *†Gault 8 (Fernando Perez) Aircraft Data *Sukhoi Su-47 Berkut (x8) *Paint Scheme: Special 23rd Tactical Fighter Squadron Gelb (Yellow) Squadron The Gelb Squadron is a part of the Belkan Air Force, 5th Air Division, 23rd Tactical Fighter Squadron. They were stationed in Dionbill Air Force Base in South-Central Belka. The squad fought in the Southern front against Ustio, Sapin, and Osea, where they protected the Hydrian Line, a defense line protecting South Belka from the South. However, they were over excreted an it was this fact caused them to get shot down in the Battle of Directus by the Galm Team. The Squad leader was Major Orbert Jager. Members *†Gelb 1 (Major Orbert Jager) *Gelb 2 (2nd Lieutenant Rainer Altman) Aircraft Data * Sukhoi Su-37 Terminator (x2) *Paint Scheme: Special GrauFalk (Grey Falcon) Squadron The GrauFalk Squadron was a part of Belka's elite 3rd Air Division. before the war, they flew as part of Belka's 5th Air Division. But moved to the 3rd to protect the southern quarter of B7R, where they had an impressive kill record. Despite this skill, they were shot down and killed in the First Battle of B7R. Members *†GrauFalk 1 (Arne Babbel) *†GrauFalk 2 (Mark Baumann) Aircraft Data *Tornado GR.4 (x2) *Paint Scheme: Knight GrauKater (Grey Cat) Squadron They are part of Belka's 3rd air division sent to defend the volatile B7R region, their military records are superb, surpassing even those of the Gelb Team, however, compared to the rest of Belka's 3rd Air Division, it isn't on the same level, both pilots were shot down and killed in the Second Battle of B7R. The squad leader is Hanno Enke. Members *†GrauKater 1 (Hanno Enke) *†GrauKater 2 (Vivian "GrauKatze" Lars) Aircraft Data *Sukhoi Su-27 Flanker (x2) *Paint Scheme: Mercenary GrauOrca (Grey Orca) Squadron They are members of Belkan Air Force, 3rd Air Division, 19th Tactical Fighter Squadron. GrauOrca team were once members of the Belkan Navy. but transferred to the BAF in 1992. As with all 3rd Division pilots, they fought in the B7R region. They were supportive of the Ex Belkan Prime Minister, Wladimarr Rald. During the Belkan War, they were shot down in the Second Battle of B7R. The flight leader is Florain Herrog. Members *GrauOrca 1 (Florain Herrog) *†GrauOrca 2 (Heinrad Grimm) Aircraft Data *Aircraft: Rafale M (x2) *Paint Scheme: Mercenary GrauWespe (Grey Wasp) Squadron This squad is part of Belka's 3rd Air Division, 13th Tactical Fighter Squadron. Like all other 3rd Division squadrons, this squad was heavily influenced by Waldimarr Rald's party, also like the other squadrons, they were assigned to defend Area B7R. The Squadron leader is Bastian Schneider. This squad was defeated during Operation Battle-Axe. After the war, the Belkan Air Force began to employ the GrauWespe tactic, where the lead plane flew top cover and the Aft Twige plane went on the attack. Members *GrauWespe 1 (Bastion Schneider) *GrauWespe 2 (Eduard Seitz) *†Grauwespe 3 (Leopold Klein) *†GrauWespe 4 (Steffen Ziege) Aircraft Data *MiG-29A Fulcrum (x4) *Paint Scheme: Knight 8th Tactical Fighter Squadron Grun (Green) Squadron Grun Squadron is part of Belka's 10th Air Division, 8th Tactical Fighter Squadron. This squad is very well adapted to fight in multi-role combat situations, mainly because of the sheer fact that their combat tactics changes with the flow of battle. The flight leader is Bernard Schmidt, also known as "The Green Owl" and as "The Strategist". Despite these skills, he and his squad was shot down during the First Battle of B7R by Galm Team.I Members * Grun 1 ( Lieutenant Bernard "Owl" Schmidt ) *Grun 2 (Fabian Rost) *†Grun 3 (Wif Scholl) *†Grun 4 (Fritz Forester) Aircraft Data *F/A-18C Hornet (x4) *Paint Scheme: Special 51st Tactical Fighter Squadron Indigo Indigo Squadron is part of Belka's 7th Air Division, 51st Tactical Fighter Squadron. Led by the "Blue Heron" (also known as "The Man Who Upholds Honor"), Dimitri Heinreich, his squadron was one of the nation's elites. Heinreich received command of the 51st Squadron in 1988, around the same time of his promotion to Lieutenant Colonel. This squad left a mark early on in the Belkan War. On March 27th 1995; all 9 pilots of the FAF (Fato Air Force) 3rd Air Division, 122nd Tactical Fighter Squadron, launched a campaign to assist the Fatoan and Gebetan armies in defending their country. In 5 minutes, the Indigo Squadron systematically destroyed all 9 F-14D Super Tomcat's of the elite 122nd, thus effectively ending Fato's and Gebet's ability to continue fighting against Belka. Despite this sucess, they failed to end Ustio's ability to fight, as they lose to the Galm Team during Op. Choker One. Members *Indigo 1 (Lieutenant Colonel Dimitri "Indigo Heron" Heinreich) *Indigo 2 (Berti Backenbauer) *Indigo 3 (Mathias Overath) *†Indigo 4 (Franz Breitner) Aircraft Data *Saab JAS-39C Gripen (x4) *Paint Scheme: Special